


Whoops #2

by Forgotten_Logic



Series: Random Short Stories [14]
Category: Transformers
Genre: Belly Kink, Gluttony, M/M, Weight Gain, belly bulge, hinted at there being a kid between those two rust buckets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:12:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgotten_Logic/pseuds/Forgotten_Logic





	Whoops #2

He couldn't help feeling a little disappointed in himself; he'd eaten two oil cakes that were for his creation's academy bake sale. It was too late for more to be made -- of the Kobalt decorated variety anyway. Very strong, mildly tart, and unfortunately kind of addictive.

So here he was, amending for his accidental mistake. Okay, maybe intentional mistake, they were absolutely delightful. They were so soft and sticky on the top, leaving a little blop of kobalt frosting on the fork. But right now he had to focus, otherwise these may end up just the same as the other two.

And Optimus was showing his gluttony with an obviously bulging belly; he didn't want to deal with it, even as it rumbled with its distain of overindulgence. He mixed in the required ingredients, some of the flavoring and dried oil wafted up and chocked his venting. He tried to cough to clear the irritants but it only seemed to aggravate the problem.

At least his creation was at academy, and his mate still at the medical facility, away from where optics could fall on him.


End file.
